The present invention relates to resource access requests, and more specifically, to a method and system for processing a resource access request in a network.
In current intranet networks like an enterprise network, a campus network and so on, there exists a growing conflict between user demands for data distribution and actual capabilities of a network. For example, the amount of files stored and forwarded in a network gets increasingly huge, and users expect a wider transmission bandwidth so as to ensure a faster transmission speed. However, as infrastructure is upgraded slowly and user demands vary dynamically, there might exist one impulse-type user demand for obtaining network resources in a short time, and also there might exist continuous access demands for some network resources in a time period. In this case, it is hard to satisfy users' data access demands with existing network architecture.